Assassin
by MissAztec57
Summary: Alfred is a hired assassin under attack. Thrown into a whirlwind of lies, deception and murder, he begins to uncover truths about his past which were far better forgotten. Violence, BL, torture. Pairings include; USUK, Prussia/Austria, Spain/Romano
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the mafia or pretty much anything featured in this story. Only my trusty computer on which I typed it all.

Assassin

~Prologue~

Alfred pressed his back firmly up against the wall, his heart hammering in his chest, the rapid beat echoing loudly in his ears. It surprised him how he still felt so exhilarated every time, feeling the adrenalin race through his veins like a drug, sharpening his senses. The room was silent, not one sound could be heard, even his breathing was shallow, forced, keeping his position as concealed as possible. He glanced sideways, intense blue eyes scanning his surroundings skillfully, a procedure he had repeated countless times before. The room was dark, the night making it so, but enough eerie moonlight still existed to see most objects, only some corners were shrouded in black, hiding in the shadows.

Crouching lower, a thin ray of light breaking through a nearby window glinted off his Glock, the metallic surface gleaming. Moving forward cautiously, each foot placed lightly with agonizing precision, he held his pistol protectively before him and craned his neck around the corner, recoiling rapidly as a bullet slammed into the wall beside him, mere centimeters away from its target. He slumped even lower as a torrent of bullets hammered into the wall, the protection seeming flimsy beneath the powerful punch of the weapon. The sound of them lodging themselves within the wall made him swallow nervously, almost feeling the bullets embedding within him instead.

He glanced around for alternative routes but found none which didn't involve revealing himself out in the open. Getting decisively to his feet he sprinted out, never pausing for one second, firing blindly at his attacker. He rolled on the ground, the bullets screaming past, and concealed himself behind the opposite wall. Alfred winced as he noticed a series of deep grazes burnt through his torn sleeve, a lucky escape.

The air became silent as the attack subsided almost as quickly as it had started, the atmosphere now becoming one of deafening suspense. A flash of light flickered, causing Alfred to glance upwards. It flickered again and Alfred squinted, seeing that the mirror before him was reflecting the light off an object. A small smile widened on his face as he saw the reflection of a man in it, his gun catching the light. Alfred popped out his magazine and inserted a fresh one, exhilaration coursing through his veins. He spun around the corner, his finger pressing against the trigger determinedly, smashing a line of holes in the wall and shattering the front window in its path of destruction.

The man's eyes widened in shock before he screamed, a couple of shots finding their target and embedding themselves deep within his body. He was jerked backwards by the force, collapsing onto the floor in a mess, a pool of blood quickly forming from his wounds and the gun which had flown from his slackened grip lay uselessly on the floor. Alfred sighed in relief, running his fingers through his mop of blonde hair, unsettling a few stray strands. Walking forwards, he bent down to inspect his enemy closer. The man's dull brown eyes stared up at him, the spark of life extinguished. Alfred placed two fingers onto his neck just below the jaw line, feeling the coarse hair of his unshaven face, the absence of a pulse confirming his death. He got to his feet and placed his hands on his hips satisfyingly, surveying the bullet riddled walls and the empty magazines discarded carelessly on the floor.

The screech of a siren cut through his reflection, the noise penetrating through the thin walls of the small apartment building. Lights flashed outside and flooded the windows with a blinding glare, the glow of crimson red and dark blue, searching for someone.

Searching for him.

Alfred tuned to the back window, contemplating his exit. He smashed the butt of the gun against the glass, facing away as it shattered beneath the impact. Calmly placing the gun back in its holster, he took one last glance around the room before disappearing into the depths of the night.

* * *

**Hooray! I finally posted this. :D This prologue was originally a oneshot aimed to bring me out of my comfort zone. I wanted to try writing something different to my usual pairing fics and I absolutely love spy stories and mafia wars and things such as those which are completely a different genre so, this is my attempt at writing somethign along those lines. I fell in love with this story and couldn't stop at just one chapter so now its going to be a multi chaptered fic. I know this part is short but, its only an introduction to the rest of the story. Please review! I'd love to hear your opinions. Since im not used to writing like this, if there's things I need to fix up, dont hesitate to let me know!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alfred shifted uncomfortably on the deep green lounge, his fingers fiddling nervously with the edge of his brown bomber jacket. The monotonous tick of a concealed clock seemed to painfully delay time, the metallic clang the only existing sound in the stuffy little room. The receptionist stared at him indifferently through large rimmed glasses which seemed to magnify her already wide eyes.

"Alfred Jones, Mr. Kirkland would like to see you now" the lady drawled, her long, painted fingernails clicking against the computer keyboard.

Alfred stood slowly, brushing non-existent dirt from his light denim jeans, and walked silently towards the door. The door opened with a groan, alerting the man inside of his presence. A large window adorned the far wall, manufactured with a special tint so that it was clear to see out, but impossible to see in. In the center of the room was a tall chair facing towards the window, the red velvet upgrading its class. The chair turned slowly to reveal a thinly framed man, his head resting on his elegantly clasped hands, sandy blonde hair sitting perfectly around his face. His entire demeanor screamed high payed executive. He would have seemed rather menacing if it wasn't for his unnaturally thick eyebrows which instead gave him an almost comical appearance. Leaning comfortably back in his chair, he placed his hands on the immaculately polished desk before him, scowling down at Alfred through narrowed green eyes.

"Alfred," he began, "Did you, or did you not, remove all and every bit of evidence from your last mission?" Alfred bit his lip and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Errr, no Arthur, I didn't?" he ventured cautiously, avoiding the man's gaze.

Arthur gritted his teeth and slammed a balled fist onto the table. "Do you know how many bloody contacts I had to talk to, to get your named cleared from all the suspect reports that were filed? It was an utter nightmare!" His hair was unsettled by his outburst, falling over his face in an unruly fashion. He glared at Alfred who just scoffed.

"Geez, calm down old man." Alfred said unconcerned, grinning at the man's distress.

Arthur stood up quickly, his chair scooting a small way backwards. "OL-OLD MAN! I'm not an old man and its Mr. Kirkland to you, you ungrateful wanker!"

Alfred chuckled. "I'm _so_ sorry _Mr. Kirkland'_ he said, voice dripping with sarcasm and mock humility. "I'm so sure that you went to lots of trouble for me." Arthur spluttered wordlessly, his face flushing with rage.

'GET OUT!" he yelled. Alfred ducked as an airborne stapler missed him by inches.

'Okay calm down, CALM DOWN!" Alfred shouted to be heard. He placed his hands firmly on Arthur's desk, blue eyes shining with sincerity. "Look, I really am sorry okay?" he said softly, "It was an honest mistake. I promise it won't happen again." Alfred paused, "Mr. Kirkland" he added quickly for good measure.

Arthur sighed suddenly seeming very tired and folded his arms. "Alfred, you say that every time. How will I know you won't do it again?"

Alfred shrugged noticing that there were large bags under his eyes. Maybe he really did have to work hard to remove his name from suspect lists. He took off his glasses, inspecting them closely, sitting down with a bump on a chair opposite the desk. Arthur frowned.

"It really is quite dangerous leaving the scene like that you know with fingerprints and the like everywhere. I don't just nag you for any reason." Alfred gave a short laugh at this which Arthur just ignored.

"Look, one day you might get injured or caught or something..." Arthur trailed off as Alfred raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you could jeopardize our entire organization" he mumbled, blushing and embarrassed. There was an awkward pause where Alfred stared bewilderedly at Arthur who was trying his very hardest to avoid eye contact. Arthur coughed and took a large sip of water from a glass resting on a coaster.

"That is all Alfred. You may leave now."

Alfred blinked, awakening from his stupor and pushed his chair back, leaving without a word.

* * *

'And so then I told him to fuck off and shot him point blank in the chest!"

Alfred laughed, 'God Lovino, you must be one hell of a scary assassin."

"Damn right!" Lovino growled, taking another swig of his Limoncello, swallowing the sweet lemony liquid and letting out a contented sigh. "Those bastards deserve it" he muttered darkly. Alfred smiled and shook his head at the man's bitterness.

"You finished your assignment yet Antonio?" he said to a dark haired man lounging casually in his chair. Antonio nodded and grinned.

"Only last night. One bullet, straight to the head." He motioned the action with his hand. Alfred frowned, blue eyes thoughtful.

"Do you think," he paused for a moment, "Do you think that our job, being an assassin, affects us?" He looked across to his colleagues. Lovino snorted into his drink.

"Probably. But like I fucking care. All I know is that I kill the fucking sons of bitches who deserve it." His speech was slightly slurred, the alcohol finally having an affect. Antonio remained slightly less opinionated and seriously considered Alfred's question for a moment before he shrugged.

"It's all I know how to do. It doesn't really bother me anymore." He gave Alfred a small smile. Alfred opened his mouth to say that's not what he meant but closed it again as Antonio continued.

"There's no use worrying about it. We just do our job and we get paid a hell of a lot of money for it."

Lovino grunted in agreement. Antonio drowned the last few drops of his drink and set it back on the table with a contented sigh. Alfred wrinkled his nose as the strong smell of smoke drifted over, the culprit being Lovino who had lit up a cigarette and was dragging it in blissfully.

"Where's Francis?" Alfred questioned as Lovino exhaled, the smoke gathering around the dim overhanging pool lights, curling up in intricate patterns. Antonio gave a disapproving glance at Lovino and crossed his arms.

"I don't know. He said he wasn't sure if he could make it tonight." His eyebrows creased, "I think... he said Mr. Kirkland was giving him another assignment." He yawned, his eyes squeezing shut for a second. Alfred smirked.

"Hah! Such formality. Mr. Kirkland..." He swirled his drink aimlessly, following the motion with his eyes. "Do you reckon he even has a life?" Lovino gazed at the ceiling, bored.

"I dunno" he said unconcernedly. He started coughing, spasms racking through his unhealthy body. Antonio frowned, snatching the cigarette from his grip and extinguished it quickly on the wooden table.

"Our job is dangerous enough Lovi, without you giving yourself more ways to die."

Lovino elbowed him in the ribs and scowled. "Don't you... fucking...call me that... bastard!" he spluttered. Alfred laughed and began clapping Lovino on the back, deliberately harder than was necessary.

"You okay there Lovi? You sure you don't need a drink or something?" He grinned. Antonio laughed loudly, offering his balled fist in front of him, which Alfred punched victoriously. Lovino sank lower in his chair, eyebrows knitting beyond what seemed impossible. Antonio sat forward suddenly, motioning for the others to follow him, signifying he was going to say something that was of interest.

"Have you guys heard about the double-agent among us?" he said in a hushed voice even though there was no-one else around. A knowledgeable smile graced his features as he saw the surprised looks he received. Alfred's eyes had widened considerably.

"There's a double-agent?" he asked in a shocked whisper. Antonio nodded.

"Apparently so. One of the agents within our own organization is actually working for REAPER. That's why so many have been killed recently" he said matter-of-factly.

Alfred inhaled sharply. "No way, REAPER?"

Lovino shivered. "Why the fuck are they involved. I thought they don't interfere if we stay out of their way."

Antonio shook his head slowly, lost in thought. "I thought so too. I suppose that we have killed a fair few of their members through assignments and things, I mean, not deliberately but, we kill whoever we are asked to right? How do we know if they are a REAPER or not?" Alfred sighed, blowing a wisp of hair away from his eyes.

"They were bound to turn against us one day but, god, seriously? Man, they must be one hell of an organization if they can kill our members so easily."

Lovino swallowed nervously, "y-yeah."

Alfred frowned and cocked his head to the side. "What's your problem Lovino? I thought you were supposed to be all badass and now you're getting scared by a couple of psycho REAPERS."

Antonio looked across at Lovino and draped a friendly arm around his shoulders with a grin. "Awww he's just scared because he's killed quite a few of them. Isn't that right Lovi?" Antonio pinched his rapidly flushing cheek teasingly. Lovino scowled at him and slapped his hand away angrily.

"Fuck off bastard!" Alfred laughed at the Italians embarrassment. Lovino coughed into his hand a little too unrealistically.

"I'd... better get going" he said, the chair screeching against the wooden floor as he stood up. Antonio yawned, letting his tiredness show.

"I'll get going too."

Alfred acknowledged them both with a small wave of his hand, taking another sip of his drink.

"Thanks for letting us come over Alfred!" Antonio said cheerfully, slipping into his warm jacket. Lovino mumbled some sort of thanks also, scowling as Antonio handed him his jacket.

Antonio chose to ignore his foul mood. "Anyway, see ya later!" he said, wrapping an arm around Lovino as he opened the door, a gust of icy wind blowing in through the gap, the smell of sweet flowers wafting inside. The door clicked shut behind his friends and Alfred took another gulp of his drink, drowning the last drops and savoring the bitter taste left on his tongue. The smoke was still lingering from Romano's cigarette, the semi-transparent haze drifting around the lights. Alfred tilted his chair back, resting his feet on the kitchen table. The soft drone of the television mumbled in the background, the bright flickering images casting a ghostly light on all that was caught in its way. His eyes drooped lower and lower until finally, he slipped into darkness.

_

* * *

_

_A man was sprawled painfully on the cold stone floor, his head hung over as though ashamed. Deep purple bruises pulsated on his splayed legs, one particularly vicious cut trailed down his naked torso as though it was an ugly red tattoo. The man looked up, his messy hair hanging limply over his pleading green eyes. He shuddered once, the skin stretched taut across his thin body contracting even more. _

"_Please don't kill me." A single tear slipped from his eye, splashing onto the floor. Alfred raised his gun mercilessly, aiming it at the man. _

"_Please." the man sobbed, eyes squeezing shut, willing himself away from this place, releasing more tears from beneath closed lids. He opened his eyes once more, and reached out an unsteady hand, frightened eyes boring into Alfred's own._

"_Please, Alfred."_

_The gunshot sounded._

Alfred sat up with a gasp, Arthurs scream echoing vividly in his mind, lingering much longer then he wished. He panted heavily, his sheets twisted around his legs, pillow tossed onto the floor. He forced himself to breathe evenly, attempting to calm his racing heart.

"What was the about?" he muttered to himself bewilderedly, trying to think of all, if any reasons he had the nightmare. He shook his head, attempting to rid himself of the lingering dream. He collapsed back onto his bed and slowly, slowly, drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: And so the first 'official' chapter ends. :D I hope you're all enjoying it! I think I should write this somewhere because I don't want to get flamed for not warning people that there will be eventual Prussia/Austria, Spain/Romano and America/England. I mean, its not the focus of the story but, the ships are included. Yep, apparently I couldn't write a story without pairings haha, although I did limit them. R&R PLEASE! And I will give you lots of loves I will. ^.^**


End file.
